Dream In A Night
by Mee-na
Summary: Ranma & Akane' story (here is whole grammar revised version) -lime-


DREAM IN A NIGHT  
Ranma 1/2 Fanfic   
By MEE-NA meena_hello@thaimail.com  
  
Disclaimer : All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Kalahari, first published by Shogakukan, Japan   
  
Acknowledgment :   
Special Thanks: Wong Si Yuan for the useful suggestion   
Very special thanks: All readers  
--------------------------------------------------------   
Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction  
DREAM IN A NIGHT   
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It was a cool and peaceful night in Nerima, not any fighting sounds from certain peoples that could bother the peaceful silence of the night. Under the dark blue night sky was the Tendo dojo, which all the members in the house had already went to their bed for a while.  
  
Tendo Akane, the youngest hair of the anything goes material art Tendo dojo, shifted from her peaceful sleep and slowly woken up. She somnolently rubbed her eyes, not knowing why she had awakened while she still felt pretty sleepy. She sat up half sleep and realized that her throat dried. Maybe a glass of water would help, Akane assumed.  
  
With that thought, she went to downstairs and walked to the kitchen. Akane opened the refrigerator and poured some water to the glass she was holding.   
  
*Crack*  
  
"Um?" The cracked sound caught her attention, causing her fully awoke. The sound was like something was cracking, and the sound came from the dojo. "I wonder who's in dojo," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Akane headed to the dojo, intending to check what was the source of the sound from the dojo in the middle night like this. It could believably be the certain peoples that paid the visit regardless what time was it, Ryoga, Shampoo, Kodachi, Happosai, were the good example, she thought.  
  
Akane peeked into the dojo and she saw someone. No. It was not someone. It was something that was inhuman shape but it surely was a living thing.   
  
With the darkness of a night, all Akane could see was the creature had three glowed read hones on its head, one on the top-center of its head, the two were on left and the right.  
  
Wha.. What's that!? Akane's eyes widened at the creature she was seeing. It was a monster! A monster was in the dojo, Akane's brain screamed.  
  
The monster was sitting, its back was facing her, brooding something. Darkness caused the view uncleared to Akane to know what the monster was doing.  
  
*Crack*  
  
*Crack*  
  
The sounds apparently came from the monster. Akane tried to focus, then she felt chill dashed to her spine when she sensed the smell of fresh blood. Something was terrible, her subconscious warned her.   
  
With curious, Akane ignored whatever notifies of danger that was coming to her. She leaned more little forward, and she unintentionally made a step that induced a clear sound of wood of the dojo's floor.   
  
The sound, which she had made, stimulated the monster to turn to her immediately as the sound was heard. The monster looked straight at her, their eyes met. The monster was now aware of her existence.  
  
That moment gave Akane a very clear view of what the monster was doing. She could see the monster had brown color, coarse-grained skin that coated with sticky red liquid, drops of red liquid were dripping from its claws, month and body down to the dojo's floor. And something was lying on the floor, beside of the monster.   
  
She could see the thing was a dead, human-shaped, half-eaten, around ten years old girl without head. The head, instead, was being chewed by the monster.   
  
*Crack*  
  
*Crack*  
  
The sound of braked skull was echoing in her ears. The picture before her eyes threw Akane into pure horror.  
  
Oh! My God! M-Monster's eating a girl!!   
  
It was no matter where that monster had came from, or whatever it was, only thing Akane could do now was scream!  
  
As the law of nature, when living things was disturbed, they had the two choices to respond to this kind of situation they were facing. One was getting away to escape, or stood still, facing its opponent in ordered to prepare if any fighting would happen. In the case, the fighting happened, it might because of its component encroached its safe distance, and it was dangerous for the opponent that disturbed them.  
  
It was the Akane's bad luck that her situation was in the second choice.  
  
The monster ignored the food it had eaten and instantly charged Akane with full strength, as if an eagle hunted a little rabbit. The monster swung its claw to her, inducing the clear sound of the cut air. It meant to kill her at once of the attack.  
  
Akane dodged its attack for her life. She could escape from monster's attack just a second before it claw reached her.  
  
The monster turned to her. The beast was glad, glad that the new food had come to it. This foolish female human was not going to get away from it easily.  
  
Anyway, for Akane, even she could dodged the first attack from the monster but not completely. The monster's claw, causing long red lines from her elbow to the beginning of her wrist ripped her right arm that she had used to defend herself from the attack. Her fresh blood flowed from her artery.  
  
This situation she was facing was worst than any lucky stars could help. In the other hand, the monster growled its hoarse noise to her and charged Akane again, intending to use its claw to give a dead attack to the human it was confronting with. The new attack was too fast for an ordinary human could take any reaction.   
  
Akane's eye shut tight, waiting for the death that was coming. Ranma! Help!   
  
Suddenly the claw was flipped out of her way by something...  
  
"You OK?" A male voice asked her.  
  
Hearing the new voice, Akane opened her eyes slowly. "Ranma!" She called her finance that was standing in from of her, and he was confronting the monster. "I-I'm all right," she replied.  
  
However, the girl was not all right as her answer. Her right arm was bleeding much enough to ting her yellow pajamas into red color of her own blood.  
  
For Ranma, of course, he knew Akane's condition, but he did not make any arguments with her as his material artist sense warned him that whatever he was confronting with now, he could not defeat it easily. Moreover, it had more opportunity that this battle might end with serious injuries, or if the situation went far wrong, death might take the ending.  
  
"Akane, this monster's damn good that I've never seen before," he admitted as arrogant could not help anything now, "I'll fight to play for time, you must take this chance to get away as quick as you can, get it?" He whispered to his fiancee wile standing still, gazing at the monster. He knew from the monster's eyes that f he distracted, he monster would use that chance to attack them, and they would be the monster's food like the poor girl on the floor.  
  
Akane whose her face pale like a white sheet of paper began to feel dizzied because of losing a lot of her blood. However she still worried that Ranma would killed, "B-But you..."  
  
"I can take care of myself, if ya here, you just make me more trouble. So get your butt out of here now!" Finishing his command, Ranma leaped to the monster's head, not letting Akane had a chance to argue him.  
  
As its opponent made a move first the monster began to attack again, it had no any intention to hold back, instead, the monster gave the new-come victim its dead attack.   
  
When the fight began, Ranma could only dodged the attacks that came form the monster. What made him trouble was the monster's instinct, which much more than he could measured from his opponent like any of his previous fight. He tried to attack the monster by his fists and kicks, but the monster could dodge them all perfectly and without any harm. Meanwhile Akane began to escape from the battlefield, but when she did, the monster seemed to know. It turned to her and growled to her again, making her frozen in place. It was clear that the monster's mind was locking to Akane, as if she was its delicious food.  
  
Damn it! That Glutton still focuses on Akane. Ranma knew if situation kept going like this she might bleed to death before she could escape.   
  
"Chestnut fist!!!" Ranma cried as his hundreds fists aimed to the monster's body, to its nape of the neck. What Ranma thought was defeat the monster as quick as possible   
  
However things often was not went as he wanted to, the monster could sense Ranma's attack from the air that was depressed around his fists. This annoying bug tried to displease its purpose. It was not only the monster could dodge but also paid its claw back, swinging passed his right cheek, and sent him slammed heard to the wall of the dojo.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane cried with worry. She started to feel her brain became blank, her conscious was dying down...  
  
That uncute tomboy, I'm trying to drag this damn monster's attention from her but she ruined it! Ranma thought, trying to pulled his sore body from the wall. His right cheek had the three red lines, which were covered with his blood and pain was dancing on his back.   
  
The monster turned away from Ranma, making its way to the terrorized Akane, who, now, eyes met the monster's.   
  
"Akane!!! Run NOW!!" he shouted.  
  
Akane tried to make a step to run, but she was losing her blood much enough to make her faint, her body did not listen to her brain, not much consciousness she had.  
  
The smelling of her fresh blood invited the monster to her even more than the male human that was striving, trying to get free from the wooden wall of the dojo.  
  
"Leave her alone you Glutton!!!" Ranma shouted but only that could not made the monster stopped its purpose. He tried to charge the monster again, wanting to drag monster's attention from his fiancee.  
  
Bothered monster gave him its attacks, making the clear sound of the cut air. From the situation, Akane was catching the monster's mind, and she was too weak than she could escape. Ranma was sure, even if she could run away, this gluttonous monster would certainly not let her. It was possible that it would follow her by using the smelling of her own blood. Moreover, running might cause Akane to lose her blood faster. It was not worth to take the risk. What all need to do now was defeat this monster as quickly as he possible. Even he would love to do it, but this monster was far greater than he could finish this fight as fast as he want.  
  
One thing popped up in his head.  
  
"Akane! You must drag yourself out of dojo now, Hurry!!"  
  
Ending his command, Ranma began to dodge the monster's attacks into spiral, which made Akane knew what he was doing to do. She tried to move limply from the dojo, and collapsed in Tendo's garden, nearly fainted.  
  
The monster's speed increased. Now the monster had the real intention not only made this annoying bug out of its way but also wanted to kill. Even Ranma could barely dodge the attacks. Red liquid increased every time the monster's claws were swung.  
  
Finally....  
  
"Hiryu Shuten Haaaaa!!!!"  
  
Akane heard her finance cried out the name of the technique, instead of the whirlwind carrying the monster into the night sky, but she saw nothing happened. H-Hiryu Shuten Ha did not work!? Why? She was confused. Akane tried to collect her little conscious she was having and looked into the dojo, and she could see Ranma were standing in front of the monster. He also did not understand why Hiryu Shuten Ha did not work, and something caught their mind and made them understood, why....  
  
That was not because of the monster knew the technique and had released the cold chi like Herb, but because of the monster's body and the floor, soaked with blood of the poor girl's dead body. That blood helped to reduce the heat in monster's body and the air around the battlefield. When it had no heat Hiru Shuten Ha had not work.  
  
For a moment of confusion, the monster saw a chance with full volition to get rid this annoying obstacle out. It swung its left claw through Ranma's chest and the claw past to his back.  
  
"Ranma! NOOOOOO!!!!" Woe and fear were in her voice. Akane screamed as if her own body was tore in to pieces of flesh. Her fiance was killed before her eyes...  
  
The attack was not finished yet, the monster followed with back handed and hit her fiance, throwing him out of its bloody left claw. He flew through the dojo to Tendo's garden, laid near collapsed Akane.  
  
"R-Ranma, oh Ranma no, no," the powerless Akane had not enough strength to walk to her finance or even shouted, but she used all little strength she had now, crawling to her finance by using her left arm, sobbing.  
  
"A-Aka...ne r...g-get away, hurry..." Weak whisper came from dying Ranma. Akane took his hand on hers, looking to his face she could see death was covering him.  
  
"N..No..no, please Ranma, please don't die," she breathed, her eyes started to blur by tears. Her blood was dripping away from her body, which made the Tendo garden had a big blood pond. She knew she was dying too.  
  
Growling with satisfaction, the monster achieved its purpose. It walking to the powerless humans, intending to finish.  
  
N..No..no..no...n..o...... Was Akane though before the monster lifting its right foot to Ranma's head and its right claw in her back bone and....  
  
*Crack*  
  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Darkness was still covering the Tendo house; Akane was walking through her house, crying. She was wearing her clean pajamas that did not soaked with blood. She slid a wooden door and entered into a room. She looked down and saw a giant panda and her fiance were lying on their futon, felling asleep. Akane knelt down to the pigtail boy, his face was been blurring by her tears.  
  
Ranma stirred, the sobbing noise was bothering his sleeping. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his face to the direction of the noise, wanting to know what the hell was it. His eyes short opened when he saw the short black hair girl was crying, and sat beside him, looking to his face with her watery eyes. The startled boy sat up sharply."A-Akane!? Wha..the!?"   
  
"Ran..Ranma..."  
  
Before he could collect his though to think what was going on, Akane tossed herself to him, making him fell back to his futon with Akane.  
  
Ranma was lost his movement by Akane who was crying and lying her upper body on the top of him, her arms around his neck, fully pressed her body against his. She was trembling in fear.  
  
He blushed from his head down to his neck, his hart skipped several beats. "A-A-A-Akane?" Ranma tentatively called her, being confused like hell.  
  
Akane sobbed softly. Ranma could felt her tears sided down to his neck. "I'm sorry, sorry," she sniffled, "please I love you, I never ever want you to die... please, please.. don't leave me... please don't..."  
  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
  
A moment ago, she saw that wicked monster had grind her fiance's skull and her back bone in to small pieces. But strangely, she had realized that she was not dead and that monster had somehow disappeared. She did not know why and did not care. She had turned to look at the dead Ranma, hoping that he, too, was not dead yet. Then his eyes short opened, and stood up but lifeless. He had had a big hollow on his chest, his body was soaking with his blood, and looked straightly at her.  
  
"I die, Akane. I die because you could never ever protect yourself as material artist you always think you are. I die because you, Akane. You're useless. You Kill Me." His dead tone chilled her.  
  
Akane was stunned, her heart frezzed. She caused this. She caused him died. She had killed him. She had killed him!   
  
"Noo! Ranma! Ranma! NOOOO!" Akane screamed, as she saw his body had disbanded to grayish ash, and vanished.  
  
Akane had tried to follow the ash, but it had been breezed quickly. She had run to follow him, ran and ran, but she could not find him. She felt herself ran for hours. Lastly, she walked, hopeless walked and cried, her knees were weak, but she still tried to find... Her tears wetted her cheeks, she had made him died, it was all her fault, she had killed him...  
  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Akane was not in the same reality workl with Ranma. She was obviously still in her dream. The dream that a brutal monster had killed the boy she loved. It was all her fault, he had told her, she caused this... She had killed him... Akane repeated those thoughts again and again, begging the dead Ranma in her dream helplessly.  
  
While sobbing, her lips were near to touch his right ear, tightened her arms around his neck, her cheek pressed against his...  
  
Die? Ranma made a silent question. Even Ranma was so-called insensitive, but in this situation, he realized that his fiancee had a nightmare about him. Furthermore she had just said that she loved him. Was it true? He thought after he could effort to drag his consciousness from the quick vacation, and also recognised that Akane was still crying...  
  
Then the boy made a robotic move, putting his arms around her back, and comforted his fiancee gently.  
  
"I-I-It's all right. I-I-I'm not die or anything. I-I-I-I w-w-will stay with you and I-I-I-I-lo-lo-Io-Io-love y-y-y-you too." He uttered.  
  
Akane lifted her head a little, and looked at Ranma, who was turning into deep red from his head to his feet, her nose nearly touched his. He could sense her warm breath on her face, her sweet scent made him faint.  
  
"But..but I....I killed you," she felt guilt, the dreamt Ranma had told her she had made him died. She did not deserve his forgiveness as her word asked for, she thought.  
  
"You killed me?" Ranma brought his head up to her in surprised, making their face closed even more. What the heck she dreamt about?   
  
She sniffled and nodded "Y..y..you rescued me form a monster," she sniffled, "b-b..but you died and you told me you died because I couldn't protect myself, I'm useless. I'm..." she choked off, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She broke out to louder sob, bent her head down, burying her face onto the side of his neck, trembling.  
  
What a silly dream, he commented, as he almost let a big laugh. But came to think about it again, if he did laugh, of course, Akane might be awaken fully, what would happen next was what made him could not laugh. Instead he was putting one hand stroked her hair gently, little relax visited him. Having her in his arm seemed to be illusion to him, even himself could barely believe what was happening.  
  
Akane still crying, he could feel her body shaking slightly in fear. The girl in his arm was like a little kid. When kids had a nightmare they needed comfort. Her frightened was overwhelming him. Akane needed him to comfort her.  
  
"It..it was all just dream Akane," he comforted her.  
  
"Dream?" Akane whispered at Ranma's ear in confuse, sniffling. She was not really sure if it was a dream. It was so real horror to her. "B..but what if it happened," she asked. She did not want it happened to her fiance, she did not want him died.  
  
"I-I-I won't die, I-I-I w-w-want to p-p-protect you, b-b-be w-with you" Ranma assured her.  
  
She lifted her head again, just an inch away from his, their noses nearly touched, staring into his eyes. "Rea..Really? You won't die, and you'll be with me?" She asked. Akane did not even realize how close they were, while Ranma was more than realized. Actually she was not full awake yet, the closeness of his body, his warmth, holding his, all made she felt he be with her, and it released her from fear.  
  
He nodded jerkily in confirmation of his word, he did not trust if his own. Ranma was trying his best to not let his nose brushed hers and tried to ignore their closeness. Unsuccessfully effort, he was still blushing in deep crimson.  
  
With his comfort, Akane calmed down from her nightmare. She smiled sweetly at him in relieved, her fiance did not die, he said he would stay with her...  
  
She rested her head down, her chin was rest on his shoulder, her arms were around his neck, holding him as if she would not let him away from her, her lip slightly brushed his ears. She kissed him on his cheek, eyes closed, and whispered. "I love you, Ranma..."  
  
Ranma was shocking, as Akane began to snuggle her face to his cheek. He felt her body stirred again for finding more comforted position on his body. She moved until she could find her comfortable position on his body, her leg entangled his. She used his body as her bed, holding his neck like her bolster and she....  
  
Fell as sleep.  
  
Ranma was fighting with some kind of seductive she gave him--even she did not realized that she did seduce him. His brain was screaming, warning him not to do anything improper to her. But all the truth was he still did not do anything, he was stiffening as he ordinary was.  
  
His brain's voice started to make an usual argument. Like I want to do anything to this tom...tom............ Akane shifted again, her smell was so good, the smell of flower from soap, and shampoo made him wild. Tom....tom......................go...go ...good smell His pride started to protest but he could not finish, the most unrelated protest. His fiancee's body attack seemed to very successful to defeat his big mouth.  
  
Blushing, Ranma still embracing Akane, but his mind was in the outer space far away from the earth. When he heard soft snort from Akane on his ear, he called softly, "A-A-A-Akane?"  
  
Silence...  
  
Great, she sleep, He thought, relieve and disappointment mixed up. His consciousness started to work again after it had had an experience to-step-on-the-moon's-surface a minute ago. But what I can do, she sleep like this, how could I carry her to her room?  
  
For Akane, this was a dream, if Ranma dared to wake her up, she might misjudge he was a pervert and sent him to the Pluto orbit.   
  
Saotome Ranma was now in trouble...  
  
Good thing, Pop and Uncle Tendo don't know, unless we must marry in coming morning. He thought. It was true they loved each other--even they not really confessed to each other--but marriage was not a good choice for them in this age.  
  
It was not like the panda Genma did not hear what his son had spoken. On the other hand, he had made a jump of joy that Ranma and Akane had confessed their feeling to each other, with a water fall man, Soun was on his side. The congratulation had been made... in his dream. The poor panda was sleeping like a dead panda, so he missed the greatest moment he was waiting for long.  
  
Lastly Akane loosed her held a bit, giving Ranma a chance to make a hardest sit up in his life, lifting his body and his fiancee up. He used his left arm supported Akane's back and used his right palm to support his own body on the floor, not wanting to lost his balance.  
  
Okay, I can sit now, next standing.   
  
He managed to stand up, he must had some plan for this stand. Left arm was still on Akane's back, and used his right arm gathered her lags, slowly stood up quietly. He was holding her like he was holding his bride. He slowly, carefully and quietly walked passed the door of his room like a thief.  
  
Akane stirred little and tighten her arms around his neck. "Ranma..." She purred in her sleep to his ear softly, nuzzling her face no the side of his neck, her lip touched his collarbone.  
  
The manly Ranma's hart was almost stopped. Her purr caused his body was vibrating. He gulped, his face turned to tomato red. He tried his best to control himself; not to do whatever that was not proper to his sleeping finacee.  
  
It could not be judged that this situation was heaven or hell to him, but he thanked god that he arrived to Akane's room at last. He used his left arm side pushed the door slowly and carefully. If Nabiki knew this, she would blackmail him to death. Every process that he carried Akane to her room was performed most carefully than whatever he had done in his life before, if he did not, he would die and die.  
  
Arriving to Akane's bed, he was about putting her down on her bed. But the girl had a terrible nightmare; she still wrapped her arms around him, making sure he was with her even she fell asleep. When Ranma tried to laid her down, she stirred slightly, fear that he would left her was shown clearly on her face.  
  
"N..No..no, Ranma, please, don't leave me, please..." She was about to cried, begging him not to leave her. The sleeping beauty held her hands up, searching for her prince.  
  
When Ranma saw this he felt his heart melt, silly grin of delight on his face, S-She's so c-c-c-cute, he thought.  
  
It was not the prince with a white horse, but a prince with pajamas took her hand to his. Ranma knelt down beside her bed, and whispered. "I-I-I'm here, Akane, don't worry, j-j-just have a good sleep," he used his free hand brushed her tears from her both cheeks.  
  
Her nervous was dying down, her prince promised her that he would stay with her and would not leave her.   
  
Finally Ranma could saw a light smile on her face as his respond.  
  
For a moment later, the blushed Ranma was kneeling still beside of Akane bed, holding her hand in his. Looking at her face, he saw that she had a peaceful sleep once again. The pale moonlight came in her room, to her delicate face. The moonlight goddess in front of him enchanted his ken.  
  
'Why don't ya kiss her??' His conscious suggested him to his right ear.  
  
'You can't, she's sleeping,' the second protested to his left ear.  
  
'That's it! She had a nightmare, and it was about you, your kiss'll perfectly comfort her.' Ranma felt himself learned forward to her a little as the effect. He was impacted from what his two consciounesses were telling him.  
  
'Hey! What an excuse you make?!. You're trying to take advantage from her nightmare. Hold her hand can comfort her as well too!'  
  
He jerked back a little at the protest, still holding her hand. Akane stirred slightly and pulled his hand tight to her chest, alike she was holding P-chan.  
  
'Why not? Just a kiss. Don't you see how cute she is??'   
  
'U...um...yes she's c-c-c-cute,' the second conscious was off the right track  
  
The first conscious turned back to his ear, 'Kiss her'   
  
'Don't!' his body was pulled. 'Yes she's c-c-cute but that's not meant you can take advantage! It's not manly!'  
  
'Not manly?! Kiss my fiancee was what just an ordinary! Besides mom'll proud of this kiss too! Are you gay or something? That you don't want to kiss her?'  
  
'Hey! Who told you I don't want to kiss her?! But not taking advantage like this. Look like you're acting like P-chan, I doubt you're nearly be that pervert pig, aren't you?!'  
  
'Hey! I'm not!'  
  
'You are!'   
  
'I'm not!'  
  
'You Are!'  
  
'Not!'  
  
'Are!'  
  
"SHUP UP!" Ranma shouted almost out loud in annoy, then he clamped his mouth shut together as he saw tiny frown on Akane's face, as she was disturbed from her sleep. She shifted, as if she was about to wake up. Ranma did not know what to do, he just stifling preparing for the Tendo's big bang. His hands still where it was being.  
  
Thank God again that pitted him, Akane moved herself for a moment and sleeping.  
  
Seeing that he sigh in relieved.  
  
'She was almost waken up, it's your fault,' his first conscious, again, blamed.  
  
'It's your fault not mine,' the second replied.  
  
'No, it's your fault!'  
  
'it's your!'  
  
'Your fault!'  
  
'yours!'  
  
'Your Fault!'  
  
'Don't push it to me, It's Your Fault!'  
  
'Who push?!, it's Your Fault!'  
  
Only one solution could solve it all their argument. Ranma decided to mentally shot the two problematic consciousnesses out of his brain to the night sky.  
  
After a moment of self control 'Not to do whatever not proper to his fiancee', or 'Not take advantage, it's not manly,' or whatever a male could thought, which were hunting back and forth inside his head, he hesitantly put her hand, which he was holding, down on her side.  
  
For a moment he managed to leave Akane's room and saw she was smiling in her sleep K-Kawaii, he pulsed Um, I want to know what she had dreamed. Blushed deepen than before he added, about me. He bend down, "Good night," he whispered to her ear, sooth tone in his voice.  
  
He closed the door softly and made the way to his room, he felt himself was drifting--not walk--when he thought was back to Akane. As a figure of speech, he was drifting until he arrived to his room. His goofy beamed still on his face, as he lied down on his futon, which was where Akane had held him and told him that she loved him. Her scent was still on his shirt....  
  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Golden sunlight slowly crept to Tendo's house, reaching to the youngest Tendo's room.  
  
Akane awakened in her room, a lovely morning of hers as usual. She felt herself had had a terrible nightmare lasts night, she also felt herself had cried. Even she could not remember what she had dreamed last night, but all she knew was the terrible dream had oddly turned to sweet dream at last.  
  
Akane sat up stretch her arms out, and went to bathroom for her morning daily activities, preparing for her morning joking. Smiled to herself, she felt a good day began.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Back to Saotome Ranma, after his fiancee had come to his room and confessed that she loved him, had hold him, pulsed fully pressed her body against him, breathed to his ear. How many male human on the earth could sleep?  
  
He was the one that could not sleep after he left Akane's room. The lacking of sleep Ranma was sitting on a tree branch that could offer him a good view of Akane's room. He had been smiling and blushing since he had left her room, chuckling, red deepen, soft laugh, big sappy grinned occasionally be found on his face. If anyone saw him they would think he was a mentally abnormal guy. And it was for four hours now, even he wanted to control his face not to grin, but he could not do it. He felt today was a hardest day in his life, hard to pretend all things to be normal, after last night that Akane....  
  
When he thought of his fiancee lasts night, his smile grew closing to reach his ears and blushed even more. It was difficult for him to control his face now. Hearing Kasumi had started to prepare breakfast, he tried to drag himself from the tree to bathroom. He did not want anyone saw him.   
  
I wonder if Akane can remember anything last night.... He could not help his wondered and beaming at the thought.  
  
  
--------------------  
DREAM IN A NIGHT  
END  
--------------------  
Babbling With Mee-na:  
  
Hello  
  
First, thanks for keep your patient in reading until the end. ^_^' This is my first Ranma fan fiction, which it was long time finished but I could not find the place to post this fiction. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this fiction. ^_^ and Please comment if you pity me enough ^_^'  
  
For this is the whole Revised Version for grammar-since correct it point by point it still wrong. I hope it was more understandable ^_^  
  
Bye!  
God blesses you all and takes care of yourself  
Mee-na  
meena_hello@thaimail.com  
  
  
  
  



End file.
